Blindness
by GhitaCahya
Summary: Kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke membuatnya mengalami kebutaan. Karin selaku pacarnya tidak terima dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika tahu Sakura yang telah menolongnya? sementara Sakura sendiri adalah gadis yang dibenci olehnya. / SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Blindness**

 **Author: GhitaCahya**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Chapter 1**

Sang mentari tampaknya malu-malu untuk sekedar menampakkan dirinya. Gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap pulas kini mulai membuka matanya menampakkan mata emerald yang sedari tadi tersembunyi.

"Sudah Pagi." Gumamnya.

Sakura Haruno, namanya. Gadis cantik yang memiliki mata emerald, bermahkota tak lazim yaitu berwarna pink, dan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Sakura bangun dari kasur miliknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan badannya.

oOo

"Pagi, Sasori-nii." Sapa Sakura pada kakaknya yang sedang sarapan. Hanya ada Sakura dan kakaknya, Sasori yang sedang berada dirumahnya. Sebab, kedua orang tua mereka sedang sibuk bekerja di Suna. Mereka hanya bisa menjenguk Sakura dan Sasori seminggu sekali saja.

"Pagi juga, Sakura." Balas Sasori. Sakura tersenyum, lalu mendudukan dirinya. Hening. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok. Sakura dan Sasori sedang menikmati sarapannya masing-masing, hingga suara milik Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Sasori-nii." Panggil Sakura.

"Iya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hari ini aku pergi sekolah sendiri saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasori heran. Biasanya Sasori yang mengantar-jemput Sakura.

"Sakura ada urusan, Nii-san." Jawab Sakura.

"Urusan? Urusan apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori.

"Apa saja boleh." Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasori. Lalu Sakura meninggalkan Sasori dan berlari menuju dapur miliknya. Sakura berniat untuk membuat onigiri kesukaanya dengan exstra tomat. Sakura dengan hati-hati membuatnya agar tampil sempurna. Agar tampil sempurna? Tentu saja karena Sakura membuat onigiri exstra tomat hanya untuk diberikan kepada sang pujaan hatinya, Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke akan menerima onigiri buatannya. Setelahnya, Sakura langsung pamit pada kakaknya dan bergegas pergi menuju sekolah miliknya.

oOo

Konoha High School

Terlihat sebuah mobil sudah berada di area parkir. Sakura yang mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil tersebut langsung tersenyum. Tidak salah lagi itu mobil milik Sasuke. Sakura berlari menuju kelas miliknya. Setelah sampai di kelas, Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan, ternyata Sasuke tidak ada didalam kelasnya. Sakura lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya hanya untuk menyimpan tas miliknya. Lalu keluar kelas untuk mencari Sasuke, tak lupa membawa onigiri buatannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Sakura dengan ceria melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang seorang diri.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Cih.." Ucap Sasuke mendecih tidak suka pada Sakura. Ia bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya tetapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan lengan Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menepis tangan Sakura yang menahan lengannya.

"Tapi, aku membuatkanmu onigiri." Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh." Jawab Sasuke lalu hendak pergi. Tetapi lagi-lagi Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Aku mohon terimalah." Mohon Sakura sambil memyodorkan onigirinya, Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, hingga dengan teganya Sasuke menepis kotak bekal Sakura hingga isinya berhamburan keluar.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kaget Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke menepis kotak bekalnya. Segera saja Sakura menghampiri kotak bekalnya dan membereskan onigirinya yang sudah kotor bercampur tanah kedalam kotak bekalnya.

"Aku bilang tidak butuh, tidak butuh!" Bentak Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil seorang wanita. Refleks Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke. Ia melihat Karin yang sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke. Melihat itu, air mata Sakura tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Hati Sakura sakit melihatnya. Tetapi bukan Sakura namanya jika menyerah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Sasuke-kun."

oOo

Bel pulang telah berbunyi..

Sakura dan teman pirangnya, Ino segera keluar kelas hendak pulang.

"Sakura, kau dijemput?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Iya. Aku dijemput Sasori-nii." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau hati-hati ya!. Aku duluan." Ucap Ino pamit kepada Sakura.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Ino." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah depan untuk menunggu kakaknya yang akan menjemput dirinya.

Sakura yang sedang terdiam sambil menunggu kakaknya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara tawa seorang wanita yang Sakura kenal. Sakura segera menoleh kebelakang, dan hal itu lagi, Sasuke dan Karin.

"Sasuke-kun.. Jangan lupa jemput aku ya! Aku ingin belanja hari ini.." Ucap Karin manja pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku jemput." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ahh! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!." Ucap Karin sambil mencium pipi Sasuke. Setelahnya, Sasuke dan Karin langsung masuk kedalam mobil milik Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menangis melihatnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak ingin terlihat cengeng. Sakura segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Sasori datang menjemputnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori.

"Sasori-nii! Kenapa lama sekali sih!" Tanya Sakura ceria seperti tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Maaf. Tadi Nii-san ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Sasori sedikit menyesal karena membuat adik kesayangannya menunggu dirinya sedari tadi.

"Hmm.." Sakura hanya bergumam lalu menaiki motor milik kakaknya. Sasori pun lalu meninggalkan halaman sekolah milik adiknya itu.

oOo

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori.

"Iya, Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemarilah." Jawab Sasori. Sakura pun langsung mendekat pada Sasori.

"Iya Nii-san?"

"Buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar." Perintah Sasori pada Sakura.

"Apa? Jadi Nii-san inginku buatkan makanan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iyalah Sakura. Kau kan perempuan. Pasti pintar memasak." Jawab Sasori pada adiknya itu.

"Huuh.. Baik.." Jawab Sakura lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Untuk membuat makanan siang untuknya dan juga untuk kakaknya.

"Dasar, Sakura.." Gumam Sasori. Ia sangat sayang pada adik manisnya itu. Sasori tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura menangis. Jika Sakura menangis pasti Sasori akan segera menarik tubuh mungil Sakura lalu memeluknya erat. Sakura pun begitu. Jika dirinya sedang sedih, Sakura akan segera memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Kadang, saking nyaman nya, Sakura sering tertidur dipelukkan kakaknya.

"Makanan sudah siap." Seru Sakura membuat Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura.

"Ayo Nii-san. Makanannya sudah siap." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Sasori juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm.. Baunya enak.." Ucap Sasori.

"Hihi.. Siapa dulu dong yang memasaknya?" Ucap Sakura. Sasori hanya mengusap pelan kepala Sakura lalu segera duduk dan melahap makanannya. Sakura membuatkan Sasori nasing goreng.

"Enak.." Ucap Sasori. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kakaknya.

"Memang.." Balas Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya.

Setelah selesai makan. Sakura mencuci piring kotor bekasnya dibantu oleh Sasori. Lalu keduannya beristirahat diruang keluarga.

"Hahh.. Capekk.." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga Capekk.." Jawab Sasori.

Keduannya lalu saling tersenyum. Hingga, wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi ceria. Perlahan-lahan menjadi sendu. Sepertinya Sakura mengingat lagi kejadian tadi siang. Dimana ia melihat Karin meminta Sasuke agar menjemputnya untuk pergi berbelanja. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak.

Sasori yang melihat adiknya melamun langsung terheran.

"Sakura.." panggilnya.

"Ahh! Iya Nii-san?" Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Sasori

"T-tidak kok Nii-san." Jawab Sakura. Tetapi Sasori terlihat tidak puas mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kau memikirkan pacarmu ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak punya pacar tahu!" Jawab Sakura.

"Bohong.." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sakura.

"Isshh.. Nii-san sok tahu.." Ucap Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang begitu ceria. Sasori tidak tahu kalau dibalik keceriaan Sakura, ia memendam kesedihan yang mendalam.

oOo

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

Blindness

oOo

Chapter 2

Sakura's Bedroom.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memang sudah lelah beraktivitas bergegas membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya.

"Huft…" Sakura mendesah lelah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Ia terlihat gelisah, entah karena apa.

"Kenapa aku menjadi gelisah?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Sakura lantas mendudukan dirinya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar pinknya. Lalu matanya menangkap foto seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

oOo

"Duhh.. Sasuke-kun mana sih?" Kesal seorang gadis berambut merah. Lalu ia mengobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya dan menemukan handphone miliknya. Segera saja ia menelepon kekasihnya.

Sementara Sasuke sedang fokus menyetir, hendak menjemput Karin yang meminta menjemputnya untuk berbelanja.

"Ck.." Sasuke berdecak begitu mendengar suara handphone miliknya berdering. Ia tahu pasti Karin yang meneleponnya. Karin memang tak sabaran, gerutunya.

"Hallo, Karin?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana sih?" Tanya Karin dari sebrang sana.

"Aku sedang berada dijalan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Cepat dong, Sasuke-kun! Nanti mall nya tutup!" Kesal Karin.

"Iya, tunggu aku." Jawab Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali fokus menyetir, tetapi belum lima menit, handphonenya kembali berdering. Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia melihat sebuah sms singkat dari Karin.

To: Sasuke

From: Karin

Sasuke-kun cepatt! Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi! Cepaatt!

Sasuke lalu membalas sms nya. Mata Sasuke sesekali fokus terhadap jalanan lalu kembali mengarah kepada handphonenya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengetik, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah truk yang mengarah padanya.

'Tinn.. Tinn..'

Mendengar suara klakson, Sasuke lantas mendongakkan kepala nya. Begitu terkejutnya Sasuke melihat sebuah truk yang begitu dekat tak jauh dihadapannya. Segera saja ia membanting stir kearah kiri yang berarti mengarah kepada sebuah pohon yang berukuran cukup besar.

'Braakk..'

Suara dentuman mobil Sasuke terdengar keras. Sasuke menabrak sebuah pohon, dan sialnya pohon itu seketika tumbang menimpa mobil mewah milik Sasuke.

Seketika sekumpulan orang mengerumuni mobil Sasuke. Sang supir truk yang hampir menabrak mobil Sasuke langsung kabur.

"Cepat panggil ambulance!" Perintah seorang pria paruh baya kepada yang lainnya.

Sekilas, Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan seorang pria yang memanggil ambulance, tetapi matanya tertutup rapat. Hanya bisa mendengar. Darah segar mengalir deras dari arah kepalanya.

"T-tolong.." Ucap Sasuke lalu mulai tak sadarkan diri.

oOo

Sakura yang berperasaan tidak enak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah foto, lalu memegangnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura sambil menatap foto Sasuke yang ia simpan.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura lalu menyimpan kembali foto Sasuke.

Sakura kembali merebahkan dirinya. Hingga, suara handphone miliknya berdering.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura ketika menatap layar handphone.

"Hallo, Naruto?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Naruto dengan nada panik. Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke kecelakaan." Jawab Naruto.

"A-apa?!" Kaget Sakura.

"Cepat ke rumah sakit konoha sekarang!" Ucap Naruto lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

Sementara Sakura bersiap untuk pergi, tak lupa air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras.

oOo

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura ketika melihat Naruto di rumah sakit. Sakura datang ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Sasori.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke masih di dalam." Jawab Naruto dengan lesu. Sementara Hinata, kekasih Naruto terlihat sedang menenangkan Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya terdiam. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Sasori yang melihat adiknya menangis, hanya bisa memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa lama, keluarga Uchiha telah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menagis.

"Sasuke masih ada di dalam, Baa-chan." Jawab Naruto. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Hingga, keheningan itu terpecah karena suara pintu yang digeser.

Semua yang berada disana menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Dan keluarlah seorang dokter wanita cantik.

"Dimana orang tua pasien?" Tanya Dokter tersebut.

"Saya. Saya ibunya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Silahkan ikut ke ruangan saya." Ucap dokter wanita itu. Mikoto dan juga Fugaku kini bergegas mengikuti dokter wanita tersebut yang bernama Tsunade.

oOo

Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam mrnunggu. Entah kenapa, Sakura menjadi gelisah. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kedua orangtua Sasuke kembali. Sakura yang melihat Mikoto kembali sambil menangis menjadi panik. Sementara Itachi yang melihat ibunya menangis, segera menanyakannya.

"Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada ibunya. Tetapi Mikoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Mikoto masih saja tetap menangis. Melihat ibunya tidak meresponnya, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah.

"Tou-san ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kepada ayahnya.

"Sasuke mengalami.." Ucapan Fugaku menggantung. Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat menunggu jawaban Fugaku.

"Kebutaan.." Bagai disambar petir. Jawaban Fugaku membuat semua orang yang berada disana seketika menjadi terkejut.

"A-apa?" Ucap Sakura sebelum akhirnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!"

oOo

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasori membawa Sakura ke kamar inap. Melihat adiknya yang pingsan membuat Sasori khawatir. Sasori tetap saja menunggu Sakura bangun dari pingsannya.

Jika Sakura sedang berada di kamar inap, lain lagi dengan Karin. Ia yang sedang menunggu Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan dari Naruto. Dan ketika mendengar kabar dari Naruto, Karin bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit.

oOo

"Engh.." Suara leguhan Sasuke membuat Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Seketika hatinya berbungah-bungah melihat Sasuke yang sudah sadar.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar nak?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya gelap?" Tanya Sasuke. Mikoto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Mikoto hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"I-ya?..."

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau.. M-mengalami.."

oOo

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Karin langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamar yang di tempati oleh kekasihnya. Ketika sampai di depan kamar, Karin melihat Naruto yang sedang menunggu keadaan Sasuke sembari terduduk di kursi.

"Naruto!" Panggil Karin. Naruto yang melihat Karin sudah datang langsung menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Karin.

"Kudengar, Sasuke sudah sadar." Jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Ucap Karin. Tetapi melihat Naruto yang terdiam saja, membuat Karin terheran. Bukannya Sasuke sudah sadar? Tetapi kenapa wajah Naruto terlihat tidak menampakkan raut senang? Pikirnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" Tanya Karin.

"Sasuke mengalami… K-kebutaan.." Jawaban Naruto membuat Karin terkejut.

"A-apa? B-buta?"

oOo

"Aku tidak mau buta, Kaa-san! Aku masih ingin melihat!" Jerit Sasuke ketika ibunya menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Sasuke, tenang nak.." Ucap Mikoto sambil menenangkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau buta!" Jeritnya.

"Iya.. Kau tenang dulu Sasuke!" Jawab Mikoto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil seseorang.

"Karin?" Tanya Sasuke. Karin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke.

"Iya.. Ini aku, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Karin.

Mendengar bahwa itu memanglah Karin, membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin bicara dengan Karin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kaa-san keluar dulu." Jawab Mikoto lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Karin sambil mengengam kedua tangan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu balas menggengamnya.

"Karin.. A-aku buta.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Maafkan aku, Karin."

"Aku ingin bicara padamu Sasuke." Ucap Karin sambil melepaskan gengamannya pada jari Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin putus." Jawab Karin.

"A-apa maksudmu, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Aku ingin putus denganmu.. Aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih buta sepertimu! Masih banyak lelaki disana yang lebih kaya darimu, Sasuke!" Jawab Karin dengan lantang. Sementara Sasuke diam mematung mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.." Ucap Karin lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Karin!" Teriak Sasuke. Tetapi Karin masih saja tetap melangkahkan kakinya, pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Karin!"

oOo

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasori yang mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura! Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasori.

"Nii-san! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, Sakura." Jawab Sasori.

"S-syukurlah.. Aku ingin menemui Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura sembari bersiap untuk beranjak turun.

"Kau baru saja sadar, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau berisrirahat dulu." Ucap Sasori sambil menahan lengan Sakura.

"Tapi Nii-san.."

"Hufftt.. Baiklah.. Nii-san antarkan." Jawab Sasori membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Arigatou, Nii-san."

oOo

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Sasuke sedang tertidur. Ia diberi obat penenang." Jawab Naruto.

"Obat penenang? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tadi Karin datang kesini. Dan.. Ia bilang.. Dia tidak mau lagi mempunyai kekasih buta seperti Sasuke." Jawab Naruto.

"A-apa?" Sakura memandang sendu pada pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.."

oOo

To Be Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Blindness

Chapter 3

oOo

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori.

"Iya, Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau sebaiknya istiharat saja." Jawab Sasori.

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini, Nii-san." Balas Sakura.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Sakura. Lihatlah disini sangat sepi." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling lorong rumah sakit, dan benar saja hanya ada Sakura dan Sasori saja yang masih ada di kursi penunggu. Naruto dan kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah pulang sekitar pukul delapan malam tadi. Sedangkan sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam.

"Kita pulang saja ke rumah, kan ada Itachi yang menjaga Sasuke." Ucap Sasori. Sakura menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Sasori tersenyum lalu mereka berdua bergegas pulang menuju kediamannya.

oOo

Kediaman Haruno

Setelah sampai di kediaman rumahnya, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. Ia menyimpan tas kecil yang ia bawa sedari tadi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama lalu segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Semoga saja Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja." Gumam Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap.

oOo

Pagi yang cerah telah datang..

Sakura yang memang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah, bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Nii-san." Panggil Sakura pada Sasori yang sedang mengecek motornya. Sasori lalu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalo begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Sasori dan hanya di balas anggukan saja dari Sakura.

Sasori menaiki motornya, lalu di susul oleh Sakura. Dan motor pun melaju meninggalkan kediamannya.

oOo

Konoha High School

Setelah sampai di gerbang depan sekolah, Sakura turun dari motor Sasori.

"Nii-san, Sakura masuk dulu ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Hm, Hati-hati." Jawab Sasori. Sakura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori.

Setelah Sasori pergi, Sakura langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk mencari ilmu.

Ketika sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, Sakura mendengar suara cekikikan yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Sakura lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sebuah kelas. Dan segera mengintip dari luar kaca jendela kelas.

Sakura melihat Karin bersama teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa. Sakura merasa.. Dengan mudah nya Karin tertawa riang bersama teman akrabnya sedangkan Sasuke kini sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Karin memang tak berperasaan, padahal Sakura sudah mengikhlaskan jika Karin kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura ragu akan kebenaran atas perasaan Karin yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

Sakura sering kali mendengar jika Karin meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkanya pergi berbelanja, dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke menuruti semua permintaan Karin. Dan sekarang, keraguan Sakura terjawab. Karin hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke saja, ia tidak mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus, berbeda dengan Sakura yang tulus mencintai Sasuke meskipun dirinya hanya di anggap sampah oleh Sasuke.

Setelah puas mengintip Karin, Sakura langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat asalnya. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang. Sakura yang mendengar namanya di panggil, langsung menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang. Ia melihat Ino yang sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanggannya.

"Ino!" Ucap Sakura. Ino lalu berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama ke dalam kelas." Jawab Ino.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Balas Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

oOo

Setelah sampai di dalam kelas, Sakura dan Ino langsung mendudukan dirinya masing-masing pada kursi mereka sendiri.

Setelah hening beberapa menit, akhirnya Ino memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Sakura." Panggil Ino.

"Ya, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku dengar Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Itu memang benar." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi memang benar ya?" Ucap Ino. Sakura hanya mengganguk.

"Kasihan sekali Sasuke." Ucap Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Sakura, aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku di kelas saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Balas Ino lalu bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam di kelas.

Ia terlihat melamun sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun ya?" Tanya Sakura. Ia jadi teringat. Teringat akan kejadian di masa yang telah lalu.

Flash Back : ON

Siang itu, Sakura sedang bermain dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pada Sakura kecil. Saat itu mereka berdua masih berusia 5 tahun.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin, ini hari terakhir kita bersama." Jawab Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura.

"Maksud Sasuke-kun apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan pindah rumah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkan ku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan air matanya.

"Hn. Maafkan aku." Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura semakin terisak. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika nanti Sasuke-kun sudah pindah, jangan lupakan Sakura ya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku janji. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu." Jawab Sasuke.

Tapi semua janji itu bohong. Sasuke bahkan kini melupakan Sakura yang merupakan cinta pertamanya sedari kecil.

Saat Sakura mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke yang baru, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang bermain riang dengan anak perempuan berambut merah. Sakura lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura riang. Sasuke lalu menoleh.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke. Sakura senang sekali, ternyata Sasuke tidak melupakan dirinya selama dua tahun ini.

Sakura lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke yang di peluk oleh Sakura terkejut. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut melihat sifat Sasuke kepadanya. Biasanya Sasuke akan membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tak kalah eratnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo kita bermain, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang. Aku sedang bermain dengan Karin." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura lalu menoleh kepada anak perempuan berambut merah tadi.

"Cepat pulang." Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hiks.. Hikss.." Sakura terisak. Ia tak menyangka pada kelakuan Sasuke. Sakura dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat sahabat masa lalunya.

Hingga kini, setelah 9 tahun berlalu. Hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke kini mulai rengang. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Kemana senyuman yang biasa Sasuke berikan padanya? Ia bahkan terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan Karin yang kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia kecewa pada Sasuke, Sakura terus berusaha untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin. Ia hanya ingin kembali melihat senyuman Sasuke, dan ia hanya ingin Sasuke kini memandangnya sebagai sahabat kembali. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

Flash Back : Off

"Saku. Sakura?" Panggil seseorang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Ahh! Iya?" Ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau melamun sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Ino. Sakura kembali terdiam, tak lama kemudian bel masuk telah berbunyi.

oOo

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Sasuke kini sedang berada di ruangan kamarnya di temani oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke. Kau makan dulu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk Sasuke. Biasanya yang bisa membujuk Sasuke ialah..

"Sakura." Batin Itachi.

"Jika Sasuke seperti ini, Sakura pasti akan membujuknya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke akan luluh."

"Tapi itu dulu." Batin Itachi mengingat masa kecil Sasuke jika sedang mogok makan, Sakura akan membujuk Sasuke untuk makan.

"Haahh.. Sasuke.." Panggil Itachi. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kau ingin aku suapi ya?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sudi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hanya tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kaa-san dan tou-san melihatmu tidak mau makan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke asal. Membuat Itachi geram dengan tingkah Sasuke. Itachi lalu pergi keluar kamar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam diri di kamarnya.

oOo

Bel pulang telah berbunyi…

Sakura dan Ino terlihat sedang membereskan semua peralatannya dan memasukannya pada tasnya.

"Sakura, kau mau ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, Ino. Aku akan menjenguk Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau hati-hati ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu ke rumah sakit. Aku sedang sibuk membantu orang tua ku." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada Sasuke ya." Ucap Ino.

"Baik." Ucap Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang depan sekolah.

"Hati-hati, Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Siap!" Jawab Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terdiam menunggu kakaknya yang menjemput.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori datang.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori. Sakura lalu menoleh dan melihat kakaknya yang sudah datang.

"Nii-san." Ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasori.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu naik ke atas motor Sasori. Sasori lalu menjalankan motornya menuju rumah sakit.

oOo

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura turun dari motor Sasori disusul oleh Sasori. Lalu mereka berdua masuk menuju pintu rumah sakit. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasori dan Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hingga Sakura dan Sasori bertemu dengan Itachi di lorong rumah sakit.

"Sakura, Sasori." Panggil Itachi.

"Itachi-nii?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa, Itachi? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sasuke sedang ada di kamarnya." Jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura pada Sasori dan Itachi lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar milik Sasuke. Dan setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sakura memegang knop pintu itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia takut jika Sasuke marah ketika dirinya masuk sembarangan. Akhirnya Sakura hanya duduk saja di sana.

"Sakura."

"Eh.. Itachi-nii?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Itachi. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Masuklah." Perintah Itachi pada Sakura. Sasori lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin marah." Ucap Sasori meluluhkan hati Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tertidur, pikirnya. Sakura dengan hati-hati mendekati Sasuke. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke memang sedang tertidur. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada rambut Sasuke, mengelusnya hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Enghh.. Kaa-san?" Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengira, Ibunya lah yang mengelus-ngelus rambut miliknya. Tetapi itu adalah Sakura. Sakura yang terkaget hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, ia takut sekali jika Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya lah yang dengan lancang menyentuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya, suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada arah Dan munculah seorang wanita yang Sakura kenal.

"Sakura." Panggil wanita itu.

"Baa-san?" Ucap Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum, lalu segera mendekati Sakura.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Ucap Mikoto, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tua mu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang sibuk bekerja, Baa-san." Jawab Sakura. Mikoto hanya mengganguk.

Tak bisa di bohongi, Mikoto terlihat begitu rindu pada Sakura. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Sakura yaitu Mebuki Haruno yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya.

"Kaa-san." Mikoto melihat kepada Sasuke yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Sasuke, ada yang menjengukmu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sahabat kecilmu, Sakura." Jawab Mikoto.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" Tanya Sasuke membuat senyuman Mikoto memudar.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu, Sasuke." Jawab Mikoto. Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke tidak menginginkan kehadirannya segera pamit pada Mikoto.

"Baa-san, sebaiknya Sakura pulang saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura.." Ucapan Mikoto terpotong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baa-san." Jawab Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu kamar Sasuke. Mikoto hanya menatap nanar pada punggung Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Kau membuat Sakura kecewa." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" Marah Mikoto.

"Sejak kau berteman dengan gadis merah itu, kau menjadi sering menentang Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kau juga menjauhi Sakura hanya demi menuruti kata gadis merah itu." Mikoto terlihat marah sekali dengan perilaku Sasuke yang menjadi seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak peduli

"Sudahlah.. Kaa-san keluar dulu." Ucap Mikoto lalu pergi keluar meninggalak Sasuke.

oOo

Di luar kamar, Sakura terlihat sedang duduk terdiam di temani oleh Sasori dan Itachi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto juga ikut keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Mikoto.

"Iya, Baa-san." Tanya Sakura.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Sakura." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Baa-san." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, membuat Mikoto menjadi merasa lebih lega.

"Sakura kau memang gadis baik. Sasuke pasti akan menyesal telah mencampakkanmu." Batin Mikoto.

"Baa-san." Panggil Sakura membuat Mikoto menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Jawab Sakura.

"Bicara apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sakura terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, ia bicara ragu-ragu pada Mikoto.

"Aku ingin menolong Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"A-aku.. Akan.." Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu. Sasori dan Itachi yang melihat Sakura bicara dengan ragu-ragu terlihat sangat heran.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"A-aku.." Sakura tergugup. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memberanikan dirinya.

"Aku akan mendonorkan mata ku untuk Sasuke-kun."

"A-apa?!"

oOo

To Be Continue….


	4. Chapter 4

**Blindness**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 4**

"Aku akan mendonorkan mata ku untuk Sasuke-kun"

"A-apa?!" Kaget Mikoto ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori marah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertunduk diam, ia terlihat takut sekali melihat Sasori marah padanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin membantu Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!" Balas Sasori.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?!" Ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak. Semua orang yang sedang berada di sana hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin menolong Sasuke-kun. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan menggangunya lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Sakura.." Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Baa-san, aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke-kun melihat lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura. Mikoto lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Jika Sasuke-kun tidak menginginkanku, aku akan pergi darinya." Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Mikoto.

"Sakura.." semua nya memandang sendu pada Sakura. Begitu besar kah cinta Sakura kepada Sasuke? Jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak pernah menggangap dirinya ada, tapi kenapa Sakura mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk orang seperti Sasuke? Jawabannya adalah cinta. Cinta yang tulus dan begitu besar membuat Sakura dengan mudahnya mengorbankan suatu hal yang sangat berharga baginya.

"A-aku.. Hanya ingin Sasuke-kun dapat melihat kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi Saku-" Ucapan Sasori terpotong.

"Cukup, Nii-san. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya kembali melihat. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Sakura.

Mikoto, Sasori, maupun Itachi diam membatu. Tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak salah kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Sakura berencana untuk menemui Tsunade, dokter yang mungkin akan membantunya untuk dapat mendonorkan matanya untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura.."

oOo

Sakura berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong rumah sakit. Berniat mencari ruang pribadi dokter Tsunade. Setelah menemukan ruang pribadi Tsunade, Sakura segera mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Tsunade yang mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

"Masuk." Ucap Tsunade.

Mendengar ucapan Tsunade yang mempersilahkan untuk masuk, Sakura langsung memegang knop pintu lalu membuka pintunya.

Tsunade yang sedang sibuk mengurus data-data pasien, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang untuk menemuinya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Tsunade, dan Sakura pun langsung duduk di depan Tsunade.

"Ada keperluan apa, kemari?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Saya mau mendonorkan kedua mata ku pada pasien yang mengalami kebutaan." Jawab Sakura.

"Anda serius?" Tanya Tsunade tidak percaya pada perkataan Sakura.

"Saya serius, dokter." Jawab Sakura mantap. Tsunade menatap mata Sakura, dan ia tidak melihat adanya keraguan yang tersirat dari kedua mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ucap Tsunade.

'Sasuke-kun, semoga kau bahagia dengan dapat melihat lagi.' Batin Sakura.

oOo

"Bagaimana ini, Sasori? Kenapa kau tidak meralang Sakura?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasori yang hanya terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, ia terus saja terdiam. Mungkin dirinya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Sedangkan Mikoto terlihat sama, ia hanya terdiam saja sambil tertunduk. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali datang menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

"Baa-san." Panggil Sakura. Mikoto yang mendengar suara Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ucap Mikoto dan segera memeluk Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Baa-san." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mikoto kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura pun membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura." Ucap Mikoto. Sakura hanya tersenyun menanggapinya.

Sedangkan Sasori dan Itachi hanya terdiam melihat Sakura dan Mikoto yang sedang berpelukan. Hingga Sakura yang melepaskan pelukannya langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Sakura dengan cepat menghampiri Sasori dan segera memeluknya.

"Nii-san, maafkan Sakura." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika itu adalah keinginanmu sendiri." Jawab Sasori sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san." Balas Sakura.

"Hmm."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu Mikoto segera masuk ke dalam pintu kamar Sasuke. Setelah masuk, ia lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang mungkin sedang tertidur.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Mikoto sambil memastikan jika Sasuke itu tidur atau tidak.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke tidak sedang tertidur.

"Sasuke.. Kaa-san ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Bicara apa, Kaa-san?" Jawab Sasuke. Mikoto terdiam sebentar lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau mendapatkan donor mata, Sasuke." Jawab Mikoto. Sasuke yang mendengar menjadi terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya.

"Apa benar, Kaa-san?" Ucap Sasuke senang.

"Iya, kau dapat melihat lagi, Sasuke." Jawab Mikoto sambil memeluk Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Aku dapat melihat lagi!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Antara sedih dan juga bahagia karena anak bungsunya akan dapat melihat kembali, dan sedih karena yang mendonorkan matanya adalah Sakura yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak oleh Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang begitu senang. Tak sadar air matanya menetes mengenai punggung Sasuke yang sedang dipeluknya. Sasuke yang merasakan basah pada punggunya langsung terheran.

"Kaa-san? Apa Kaa-san menagis?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya.

"T-tidak. Kaa-san menagis karena senang, Sasuke." Jawab Mikoto. Sasuke kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

oOo

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Sakura.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menjalani operasi." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Saya tunggu diruang operasi." Jawab Tsunade lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sakura." Mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Nii-san." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Nii-san." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap dalam kedua mata milik Sasori yang mungkin kini menjadi kali terakhirnya melihat wajah sang kakaknya yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Semoga lancar." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Sasori. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Nii-san, kalau begitu Sakura pergi dulu ke ruang operasi." Ucap Sakura.

"Nii-san antarkan." Jawab Sasori lalu segera menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk mengartarkannya ke ruang operasi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Sasori langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan milik Sakura.

"Nii-san." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura masuk dulu." Ucap Sakura lalu membuka pintu ruangan operasi dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

Sementara Sasori hanya terdiam. Ia menatao sendu pada pintu ruangan operasi yang beradakan Sakuran didalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto dan Itachi telah sampai di rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruangan operasi.

"Sasori." Panggil Itachi. Sasori lalu menoleh.

"Apakah Sakura sudah masuk kedalam?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasori.

"Sudah." Jawab Sasori. Sementara Mikoto terlihat cemas sekali. Ketiga nya hanya bisa terdiam menunggu kelancaran operasi yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura.

Karena lelah menunggu, Mikoto akhirnya pamit kepada Sasori dan Itachi untuk menjenguk keadaan Sasuke.

"Itachi, Sasori." Panggil Mikoto.

"Iya, Kaa-san?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-san pergi menjenguk Sasuke dulu." Jawab Mikoto. Itachi hanya mengganguk. Mikoto lalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sasuke, Mikoto lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang terbaring.

'Sasuke, kau begitu beruntung mempunyai Sakura.' Batin Mikoto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang terlelap.

oOo

Cklek!

"Dokter, apakah operasi nya sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasori ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan Tsunade yang sudah keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasi nya sudah berjalan dengan lancar." Jawab Tsunade.

"Syukurlah.." Balas Sasori.

"Sakura akan segera di pindahkan dari ruang operasi." Ujar Tsunade lalu pamit meninggalkan Sasori dan Itachi.

oOo

'Tokk tokk tokk'

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Mikoto yang sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun. Dirinya lalu melengkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, dan dilihatnya Itachi yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Itachi? Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi tersenyum lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Operasinya lancar, Sakura sekarang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang operasi, dan kamarnya tepat disebelah kamar Sasuke." Jawab Itachi.

"Syukurlah.. Kalau begitu Kaa-san lihat Sakura dulu. Kau jaga Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto. Itachi mengganguk lalu mempersilahkan ibunya untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Sementara Itachi kini bergantian menjaga Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Panggil Mikoto.

Sasori yang sedang menjaga Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mikoto.

"Baa-san?" Ucap Sasori. Mikoto lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang terbaring.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasori.

"Sakura baik-baik saja, Baa-san." Jawab Sasori. Mikoto hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana respon kedua orang tua mu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya terkejut mendengar kabar ini. Mereka lalu menyuruh kami untuk segera pindah ke Suna. Untuk memperjelas kejadian ini." Jawab Sasori.

"Jadi kalian akan pindah dari konoha?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sasori.

Sementara Mikoto hanya terdiam.

oOo

"Enghh.."

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Itachi ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Hn. Aniki?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dimana Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"K-kaa-san?.." Itachi tergugup mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Apa yang harus dijawab oleh Itachi?.

"Aniki?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Y-ya? K-kaa-san sedang membicarakan tentang operasi yang akan dijalani olehmu, dengan dokter." Jawab Itachi asal. Sementara Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia tak sabar ingin segera melihat dunia kembali.

oOo

"Sakura.." Ucap Mikoto terdengar seperti membisikan nama Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam, karena ia masih belum menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah hampir 3 jam Sasori dan Mikoto menunggu Sakura sadar. Tetapi Sakura belum juga membuka kedua matanya.

"Baa-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Apa.. Dia akan segera melakukan operasi?" Tanya Sasori membuka suara.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dan.. Ia akan melakukan operasi malam ini, sambil menunggu ayahnya yang kini sedang bekerja." Jawab Mikoto. Sementara Sasori hanya mengganguk mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu Baa-san permisi dulu untuk menemui Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto. Sasori mengganguk. Mikoto lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Sakura dan segera pergi menuju ruangan milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau akan melalukan operasi malam ini." Jawab Itachi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kabar dari sang kakak, Itachi. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk dapat melihat kembali.

"Aniki?" Panggil Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dimana Kaa-san? Kenapa dia lama sekali." Tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san kan sedang-" Ucapan Itachi terpotong begitu mendengar suara yang membuka pintu.

Cklek!

"Kaa-san?" Ucap Itachi ketika melihat ibunya lah yang datang. Mikoto tersenyum lalu segera menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki nya.

"Sasuke, Itachi." Sapa Mikoto.

"Kaa-san! kapan aku akan melakukan operasi?" Tanya Sasuke segera.

"Malam Ini, Sasu. Kita tunggu ayahmu sepulang bekerja." Jawab Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan. Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Mikoto dan Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Nghh.." Suara Sakura yang menandakannya ia sudah siuman, Sasori langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi sedang tertidur.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasori memastikan jika Sakura memang sudah sadar. Sakura yang mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya langsung membuka matanya. Tetapi ada yang aneh, Sakura tidak dapat melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap.

"Nii-san?" Panggil Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura? Nii-san disini." Jawab Sasori. Sakura tersenyum pilu.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya tidak bisa melihat.' Batinnya.

"Sakura..?" Panggil Sasori kepada Sakura ketika melihat adiknya hanya diam membisu.

"I-iya, ada apa?" Jawab Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa.. semuanya gelap?" Tanya Sasori.

"I-iya.. semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Jawab Sakura sambil mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Sasori yang melihatnya, segera mencoba membantunya.

"Nii-san dimana?" Sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedepan seperti sedang menggapai sesuatu.

"Nii-san disini, Sakura." Jawab Sasori sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi dijulurkannya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau lapar? Ingin makan?" Tanya Sasori kepada Sakura. Sakura mengganguk. Sasori lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Nii-san keluar dulu. Mencari makanan untukmu." Ucap Sasori. Sakura mengganguk.

"Jangan lama." Jawab Sakura.

"Iya.." Balas Sasori. Lalu Sasori keluar kamar. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia sempat mencium kening Sakura sekilas. Membuat Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasori yang sudah keluar kamar, segera menuju lantai bawah rumah sakit. Tepat saat Sasori sudah berada dilantai bawah, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya, Itachi.

"Itachi?" Panggil Sasori.

"Sasori? sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku sedang mencari makanan. Untuk Sakura." Jawab Sasori.

"Apa? jadi Sakura sudah siuman?" Kaget Itachi.

"Hm.. kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari angin." Jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

"Ohh.. dia sedang bersama Kaa-san." Jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sasori kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya mengganguk, ia lalu pergi menuju lantai atas yang tak lain adalah menuju kamar milik adiknya itu. Sementara Sasori pergi mencari makanan untuk adiknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ayo.." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyuapi Sasuke untuk makan.

"Tidak Kaa-san, aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau minum dulu." Balas Mikoto sambil menyodorkan air putih kepada Sasuke, Sasuke lalu segera meminumnya.

Cklek! terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Mikoto segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu, dan ia melihat Itachi.

"Itachi?" Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Itachi lalu segera membalas senyuman ibunya. Itachi lalu mendekati ibunya.

"Kaa-san, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Itachi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi langsung memberi syarat kepada ibunya untuk segera mendekatinya. Mikoto langsung segera menghampiri Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi langsung segera membisikan sesuatu kepada Mikoto agar Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sakura sudah siuman, Kaa-san." Ucap Itachi membuat Mikoto tersenyum.

"Apa? sudah sadar?" Kaget Mikoto sambil memelankan nada bicaranya. Itachi hanya mengganguk. Sementara Mikoto langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-san mau melihat Sakura dulu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Iya Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san keluar dulu." Jawab Mikoto. Ketika Sasuke ingin menanyakan untuk apa ibunya keluar, Ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup kembalida menandakan ibunya sudah keluar dari dalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Nii-san lama sekali." Gerutu Sakura yang sedari tadi telah menunggu kakaknya kembali. Tetapi Sasori belum juga datang kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia mengira itu pasti adalah kakaknya tetapi ternyata itu adalah Mikoto.

"Nii-san? sudah kembali?" Panggil Sakura senang. Mikoto yang melihat Sakura memang sudah siuman langsung tersenyum. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terduduk diranjang.

"Nii-san?" Panggil Sakura.

"Sakura.." Itu bukan suara Sasori. Tetapi suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang perempuan, yang tak lain adalah suara Mikoto.

"Baa-san?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura. Ini Baa-san." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum walaupun Sakura pasti tidak akan dapat melihatnya.

"Sakura.. kapan kau pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Mikoto.

"P-pindah? Maksud Baa-san?" Ucap Sakura heran.

"Jadi kakakmu belum membicarakannya padamu?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng pertanda ia tidak tahu apa **-** apa.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blindness**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak tahu siapakah

yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sementara itu, Sasori telah datang sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang isinya adalah bubur untuk Sakura. Sasori lantas menghampiri Sakura.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Sakura kepada orang yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknyalah yang telah datang.

"Ini Nii-san, Sakura." Jawab Sasori.

"Nii-san! Jadi sudah datang?" Balas Sakura.

"Hm, Nii-san membelikanmu bubur, Sakura. Ayo makan. Nii-san suapin ya?" Ucap Sasori. Sakura hanya mengganguk. Sasori lalu menyuapi Sakura bubur.

"Nii-san." Panggil Sakura ditengah-tengah acara makannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Apa benar? kita akan pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori langsung terdiam. Ia lalu menjawab

"Iya, kita akan pindah. Setelah kesehatanmu membaik." Jawab Sasori.

"Jadi aku akan meninggalkan Konoha?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sakura." Jawab Sasori.

Sakura terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sejak kecil memang sudah berada di Konoha. Pantas saja jika Sakura sangat betah tinggal di Konoha dan enggan meninggalkan desa kelahirannya.

"Teruskan makanmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasori menyadarkan Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Umm.." Sakura mengganguk. Sasori lalu kembali menyuapi Sakura hingga bubur itu habis.

.

.

.

"Sasuke." Panggil seorang pria kepada Sasuke.

"Tou-san?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn. Bersiaplah, kau akan menjalani operasi malam ini." Jawab Fugaku. Sasuke hanya mengganguk senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan dapat melihat kembali.

"Dimana Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san disini, Sasuke." Jawab Mikoto sambil mendekati Sasuke lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Semoga operasimu berjalan lancar." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki." Jawab Sasuke. Mikoto dan Itachi hanya tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Tsunade datang dan menyuruh Mikoto dan lainnya untuk segera menunggu Sasuke yang akan melakukan operasi sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hm.. Nii-san?" Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori.

"B-Bagaimana.. keadaan Sasuke-kun, Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke sedang menjalani operasi sekarang." Jawab Sasori.

"J-jadi sekarang Sasuke-kun.." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Sasori.

"Iya, Sasuke sedang dioperasi sekarang." Jawab Sasori. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

'S-semoga operasi Sasuke-kun berjalan lancar.' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura kita akan pindah besok." Ucap Sasori mengejutkan Sakura.

"A-apa pindah? b-besok?" Kaget Sakura.

"Hm.. besok kau boleh pulang, dan kita akan segera pergi menuju Suna." Jawab Sasori.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Sakura.

Lalu keadaan pun menjadi hening kembali. Sakura memilih untuk kembali merebahkan diri dan kembali tertidur. Sedangkan Sasori hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

"Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Mikoto ketika Sasuke sudah menjalani operasi. Semetara Tsunade sedang sibuk melepaskan kain perban yang melilit dikedua mata Sasuke.

"Coba buka matamu, Sasuke." Perintah Tsunade pada Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pun mencoba membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ayo.. pelan-pelan, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto menyemangati Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke dapat membuka kedua matanya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar, dan matanya lalu menatap beberapa orang yang ternyata adalah kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya beserta dokter yang sudah membantunya untuk menjalani operasi.

"Sasuke? kau sudah bisa melihat?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san! aku bisa melihatmu!" Jawab Sasuke membuat Mikoto dan lainnya terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Akhirnya kau bisa melihat lagi, Sasuke!" Ucap Mikoto lalu segera berhambur kepelukan anak bungsunya. Sasuke juga balas memeluk ibunya lalu yang lainnya segera menyusul untuk memeluk Sasuke. Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasori kepada adiknya.

"Sudah, Nii-san." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera pulang sekarang, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu kita di Suna." Ucap Sasori.

"Baik, Nii-san." Balas Sakura. Sasori lalu segera menuntun tangan Sakura agar dapat memudahkan Sakura yang kini sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat. Lalu kedua kakak beradik itu pun segera keluar dari ruang rawat yang asalnya ditempati oleh Sakura. Tetapi ditengahtengah jalan, Sasori beserta adiknya itu berpapasan dengan Mikoto.

"Sakura, Sasori!" Panggil Mikoto.

"Baa-san?" Tanya Sasori. Mikoto lalu segera mendekati Sasori dan Sakura.

"Apakah kalian akan segera pindah sekarang?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Hm, ya." Jawab Sasori. Mikoto lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, ia langsung menolehkan kepala nya kearah Sakura.

"Sakura.." Ucap Mikoto terdengar sendu.

"Iya, Baa-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sakura. Baasan pasti akan selalu merindukanmu." Ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura juga akan selalu merindukan Baa-san." Jawab gadis tersebut sambil membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Sasuke sudah dapat melihat lagi." Ucap Mikoto membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa? syukurlah kalau begitu, Baa-san." Jawab Sakura. Mikoto lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

"Kalian hati-hati ya?" Ucap Mikoto kepada Sasori beserta Sakura.

"Pasti, Baa-san!" Jawab Sasori.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pamit dulu, Baa-san." Ucap Sasori. Mikoto hanya mengganguk. Lalu kedua saudara kandung itu pun segera pergi. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya terdiam, wanita itu hanya bisa menatap kedua punggung mereka yang lama kelamaan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

Cklek !

Mikoto masuk kedalam kamar ruangan dimana anaknya dirawat. Sekarang Sasuke sedang bersama Itachi. Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya. Itachi menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia melihat ibunya yang sedari tadi keluar. Mikoto lantas menghampiri putra sulungnya.

"Itachi." Panggil Mikoto pada Itachi. Ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" Tanya Itachi heran ketika melihat wajah ibunya yang begitu terlihat menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya. Sasuke sudah bisa melihat kembali, lantas apa yang membuat ibunya ini sedih? begitulah pikir Itachi.

"Sakura dan Sasori sudah pindah." Jawab Mikoto. Itachi menghela nafas pelan. Ternyata itulah penyebab ibunya terlihat sedih, ternyata karena Sakura. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Huft.. mungkin itu untuk kebaikan Sakura, Kaa-san." Balas Itachi. Ibunya hanya terdiam menanggapi, ia lalu menghampiri tubuh putra bungsunya yang terlihat sedang terlelap pulas. Setelah menghampiri Sasuke, ia lalu duduk disamping anaknya dan tangannya mulai mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, sudah lama ia tidak memandang kejadian seperti ini setelah sekian lamanya.

.

.

.

Esoknya

Di Suna, kedua orang tua Sasori dan Sakura terlihat sedang menanti kedatangan kedua anaknya yang mungkin beberapa lama lagi akan segera sampai. Sasori dan Sakura pindah ke Suna menggunakan pesawat terbang agar dapat memudahkan perjalanannya menuju Suna. Dan kini, Haruno Kizashi dan juga istrinya Haruno Mebuki terlihat sudah sampai dibandara, menunggu kedatangan kedua anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, pengumuman tentang pesawat terbang dari Konoha menuju Suna sudah terdengar, pesawat terbang yang ditumpangi oleh Sasori dan Sakura ternyata sudah sampai dibandara. Dan setelah sampai, Sasori segera menunutun Sakura untuk segera turun dari pesawat tersebut. Setelah turun dari pesawat, Sasori segera menelpon ayahnya, memberi kabar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di Suna. Mendengar itu, ayahnya segera mencari keberadaan Sasori dan Sakura yang kini sedang menunggu kedua orang tuanya menjemput.

"Sakura, kita tunggu Kaa-san dan Tou-san disini." Ucap Sasori.

"Baik, Nii-san." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kedua orangtua Sakura sudah menjemputnya. Kini mereka sedang menghampiri kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Sasori, Sakura!" Panggil Mebuki, ibunya.

"Kaasan!" Sasori balas memanggil ibunya itu. Langsung saja Mebuki segera menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

"Sasori! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya. Sasori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasori baik-baik saja, Kaa-san." Jawab Sasori. Mebuki tersenyum lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis cantik yang berada disamping Sasori.

"Sakura!" Ucap Mebuki lalu segera berhambur kepelukan Sakura. Sakura balas memeluk ibunya, sedangkan Sasori dan ayahnya hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu, Sakura." Ucap Mebuki sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura juga, Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura. Mebuki tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sakura pelan.

"Kita harus segera pulang sekarang. Ada hal yang perlu Kaa-san sampaikan padamu, Sakura." Ucap Mebuki. Sakura hanya mengganguk. Kemudian keluarga Haruno tersebut segera meninggalkan bandara itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke? kau sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto pada putranya. Sekarang Sasuke sudah dapat pulang kerumahnya kembali, ia terlihat senang sekarang.

"Sudah, Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Itachi sudah menunggumu dimobil." Ucap Mikoto. Sasuke mengganguk, ia dan ibunya langsung bergegas pulang ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikediamannya, Sasuke beserta yang lainnya segera turun dari mobil. Setelah turun dari dalam mobil, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Ia melihat rumah yang terletak disamping rumahnya tersebut tampak begitu kosong. Ia tahu bahwa rumah tersebut adalah rumah seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura, Teman masa kecilnya.

Itachi yang heran melihat Sasuke sedang melamun segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang sedang Sasuke lihat. Sementara Mikoto sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sekarang Itachi tahu, Sasuke pasti heran melihat rumah Sakura yang sudah kosong tersebut.

"Sakura sudah pindah menuju Suna." Ucap Itachi mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa peduliku?" Jawab Sasuke acuh lalu meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang menatap punggungnya dengan kecewa.

'Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang tak lain lagi adalah kamar miliknya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ia terlihat rindu sekali pada kamar miliknya itu. Segera saja Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya.

"Huft…"

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat perkataan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Apa? pindah? Sakura bahkan sama sekali tidak menjengukku dirumah sakit. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Karin." Ucapnya sinis.

"Semua gadis itu sama.. hanya memanfaatkan hartaku dan fisikku saja." Ucapnya lagi.

Walaupun begitu, Sakura sama sekali tidak mempunyai sifat seperti itu. Ia mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus tidak seperti wanita lainnya. Hanya saja Sasuke belum tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Pagi hari telah datang, cahaya matahari yang telah terbit menembus celah-celah ventilasi yang terdapat dikamar Sakura. Sang gadis masih saja terlelap pulas, hingga ibunya, Mebuki datang dan segera membangunkan putri satu-satunya.

"Sakura.. bangun nak.." Ucapnya sambil mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

"Enghh.." Suara lenguhan milik Sakura membuat ibunya tersenyum. Ia lantas mencoba membngunkan Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sakura? cepat bangun." Ucapnya lagi. Mendengar ibunya memanggil, Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya, tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah milik ibunya.

"Kaa-san?" Sakura membenarkan tu tubuhnya yang semula tertidur sekarang menjadi duduk.

"Ayo kita sarapan.. kau pasti laparkan?" Ajak Mebuki. Gadis tersebut tersenyum, kemudian mengganguk patuh kepada ibunya. Dan kedua ibu anak tersebut segera turun kebawah menuju ruang makan yang sudah terdapat Kizashi dan Sasori disana.

Sakura yang dibantu oleh ibunya, sekarang sudah berada diruang makan milik keluarga Haruno. Disana memang sudah berada Sasori dan ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sapa Sasori kepada adiknya, Sakura.

"Nii-san? Ohayou." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, sekarang kita sarapan dulu." Ucap Mebuki.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke." Sapa Mikoto pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berada diruang makan.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san." Balasnya lalu segera mendudukan dirinya ke kursi yang ada disana. Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Itachi dan ayahnya sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi. Itachi berangkat untuk kuliah sedangkan ayahnya sudah berangkat menuju kantornya. Jadi kini tinggal Sasuke dan Mikoto yang berada dirumah.

"Kaa-san membuatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyimpan semangkok sup tomat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san." Balasnya lalu segera mencoba sup buatan ibunya. Sedangkan Mikoto terlihat sedang memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang sedang memakan sup buatannya itu. Bibirnya menghasilkan senyuman, tetapi senyuman itu kini memudar. Mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya. Ia senang melihat Sasuke sembuh dari butanya. Tapi hatinya terasa perih, mengingat siapa yang telah menolong Sasuke. Seorang gadis yang telah dianggap anaknya sendiri olehnya. Gadis cantik bermahkota panjang merah muda bermata emerald yang mampu membuat semua orang terjerat oleh apa yang dimiliki gadis tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Mikoto bahkan kini sangat merindukan Sakura. Entah apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan hari ini, yang pasti Mikoto sangat merindukan dirinya.

"Kaa-san?" Panggil Sasuke mengagetkan Mikoto yang sedang melamun.

"Ah! ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kenapa Kaa-san melamun?" Tanya Sasuke heran ketika mendapati ibunya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san tidak melamunkan apa-apa, Sasuke." Jawabnya. Sasuke hanya mengganguk meskipun jawaban ibunya tidak mampu membuatnya puas. Ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh ibunya, tetapi ia hanya bisa diam. Mungkin ia akan segera mencari tahu apa yang kini sedang disembunyikan oleh ibunya.

.

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berada ditaman belakang rumahnya yang terlihat sangat luas tersebut. Disana terdapat banyak sekali macam-macam bunga, termasuk pohon sakura yang sangat disukai oleh gadis tersebut. Sakura yang ditemani oleh Sasori kini sedang berada disebuah ayunan yang terdapat dibawah pohon sakura, ia terlihat sangat nyaman berada disana. Hembusan angin membuat rambut panjang milik Sakura melambai-lambai.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasori pada Sakura.

"Iya, Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kedalam. Disini angin cukup kencang. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Jawab Sasori.

"Tapi Sakura masih ingin berada disini." Jawab Sakura. Sasori menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balas Sasori.

"Arigatou, Nii-san." Balas Sakura sambil

tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dikediaman Uchiha.

Malam ini Sasuke sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia masih terlihat bingung mengingat ibunya yang sering melamun. Ia sangat yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh ibunya. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke terlihat sedang mengendap-ngendap bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ibunya kini sedang bercakap-cakap bersama Itachi didapur, Mikoto terlihat sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu saja Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi pada ibunya. Mikoto yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring kini menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berbalik arah menatap Itachi.

"Kaa-san belum siap memberitahu Sasuke tentang kejadian itu, Itachi." Jawab Mikoto.

'Kejadian? kejadian apa?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia terus saja penasaran, ia pun kembali mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh ibu beserta kakaknya itu.

"Tapi Sasuke harus tahu, Kaasan." Ucap Itachi.

"Kaa-san tahu, Itachi. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke akan tahu.." Mikoto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Akan tahu bahwa Sakuralah yang telah mendonorkan matanya hanya untuknya." Ucap Mikoto. Sementara Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi membelalakan matanya, terkejut atas perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya.

Jadi selama ini, Sakura yang telah mendonorkan matanya? ia tidak menyangka, gadis yang selama ini ia benci malah menolongnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung menghampiri ibunya dan juga kakaknya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Ucap Sasuke membuat Mikoto beserta Itachi terkejut.

"Sasuke!" Kaget ibunya ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Jadi Sakura yang telah mendonorkan matanya untukku?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak emosi. Sedangkan ibunya hanya tertunduk diam tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Itachi pun terlihat sama, ia terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya sendiri.

"JAWAB, KAA-SAN!" Sasuke yang geram tidak dapat menahan lagi emosinya, ia berteriak emosi ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Mikoto terkejut, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke berteriak marah padanya.

"Iya! Sakuralah yang telah menolongmu, Sasuke!" Bukannya Mikoto, Itachilah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" Ucap Sasuke sambil meredam emosinya. Keadaan kembali hening, Keduanya tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Mikoto terlihat sedang mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan segera turun jika tidak ditahannya. Ia menatap wajah milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Panggil ibunya. Sasuke menoleh sebentar. setelahnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ibunya dqn juga kakaknya.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto berteriak memanggil Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibunya. Mikoto hampir saja menyusul Sasuke jika tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Biarkan saja Sasuke, Kaa-san. Ia butuh ketenangan." Ucap Itachi sambil menahan lengan ibunya yang hendak menyusul adiknya itu. Mikoto hanya mengganguk menjawabnya.

"Kaasan juga harus menenangkan diri." Saran Itachi.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san. Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja." Itachi mencoba agar ibunya tersebut tidak khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke. Mikoto hanya terdiam, ia tidak gelisah seperti tadi. Ia sedikit tenang dengan Itachi yang kini menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Sasuke kini sedang berada dikamar miliknya. Terkejut atas peristiwa yang telah terjadi tadi. Kini ia hanya bisa diam terduduk diranjang king size nya. Tak percaya jika selama ini gadis yang telah ia campakkan adalah seorang malaikat yang membuatnya sembuh dari kebutaan yang dialaminya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mendesahkan nama gadisnya itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku, Sakura?"

"Apa kau tidak membenciku? selama ini aku terus saja bersikap kasar padamu, Sakura. Tetapi kenapa?" Sasuke terus saja bertanya. Walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Malam itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lalu yang telah dilakukannya pada Sakura. Andai saja jika Sasuke tidak pindah rumah, mungkin saja ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Karin. Gadis yang telah mencuri perhatian Sasuke sehingga melupakan Sakura yang jauh lebih mengenal sifatnya. Ia terus saja meyesal, dulu Karinlah gadis yang membuatnya jauh dengan Sakura. Kini Karin sudah meninggalkannya, dirinya berarti sudah terbebas dari serangga merah itu. Ia juga sadar bahwa Karin selama ini mendekatinya hanya untuk memanfaatkan saja hartanya. Ia semakin saja menyesal.

Sasuke bertekad akan menemui Sakura dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Tapi apa Sakura akan memaafkanku?" Ucapnya takut jika Sakura tidak mau memaafkannya bahkan bagaimana jika Sakura tidak mau lagi menemui dirinya? dan malam itu dipenuhi oleh Sasuke yang sangat gelisah sampai akhirnya Sasuke terlelah dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Itachi, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto pada Itachi. Ia khawatir pada putra bungsunya itu. Sejak kemarin malam Sasuke tidak pernah keluar dari dalam kamarnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kaa-san." Jawab Itachi. Mikoto semakin saja gelisah.

"Kaa-san takut Sasuke melakukan sesuatu." Gelisah Mikoto. Melihat ibunya sangat gelisah, Itachi juga tidak tenang.

"Aku akan menemuinya, Kaasan." Ucap Itachi.

"Biar Kaasan saja yang menemuinya. Kau sebaiknya segera berangkat kuliah." Jawab Mikoto sambil menahan lengan Itachi yang hendak pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Itachi. Mikoto tersenyum lalu setelah Itachi pamit padanya, Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Sasuke.

Setelah sampai didepan kamar milik Sasuke, Mikoto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kini sedang terdiam duduk ditepian ranjangnya, ia terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa pintu kamar miliknya telah diketuk oleh ibunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamarnya lalu segera membukanya.

"Sasuke!" Seru Mikoto ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san membawakan sarapan untukmu." Jawabnya. Sasuke beralih mengambil nampan yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

"Kau masih marah pada Kaasan, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke menoleh.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kaasan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Mikoto terkejut tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke kini menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"S-sakura? bukannya ia telah pindah ke Suna?" Jawab Mikoto.

"Kaa-san… tapi Sasuke ingin menemuinya." Sasuke kembali lagi membuat Mikoto terkejut mendengarnya.

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya Ibunya heran.

"Meminta maaf padanya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Sasuke… Kaa-san tidak menyangka ini… tapi Kaa-san pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Sasuke." Ucapan Mikoto membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa benar, Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hm, kita akan berangkat menuju Suna malam ini. Kaa-san juga sangat rindu pada Sakura." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Balas Sasuke. Mikoto lalu membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya setelah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali bertemu Sakura, ia langsung meminta izin kepada ayahnya agar dapat pergi menuju Suna. Dengan ketulusan niatnya, akhirnya ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Sasuke jelas saja terlihat sangat senang mendengar bahwa ayahnya menyetujuinya.

"Arigatou sudah mengizinkanku, Tou-san." Ucap Sasuke. Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis menjawabnya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang pergi menuju Suna, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku membuat Sasuke heran.

"Tetapi kita akan pindah rumah menuju Suna." Jawab Fugaku.

"Jadi kita akan pindah rumah?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat masih bingung.

"Tentu saja." Jawab ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sangat gembira malam itu. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sakura kembali. Mikoto juga Itachi tersenyum. Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura. Dan itu membuat Ibunya, Mikoto tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur melihat bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin itu berubah menjadi sifat dulunya saat masih bersama Sakura.

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**


End file.
